I've Been Here All Along
by too.good
Summary: After being dump by Lila, Helga helps Arnold to mend his broken heart. Well that what friends are for right, but what happened when we cross the line of friendship?
1. mistakes

!I've been here all along!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold

Chaper : Mystakes

In the middle of new York city,Arnold just came back from work, he had calledLila's name but no one had answered. He had figured that she was in their room. When he walked in the room he didn't see her. He saw a note on the bed. He picked it up slowly, and started to read thinking that it was a note she left to tell him where she was.

So tell me what you've understood from what I told you. Probably nothing , because you never listen to me. It feels like my words have no meaning to you, but the questions that burns out my brain is, do I mean something to you? I always believe that I did. Now that I've really thought about it, I was fooled. It had never happened in the past before, why did I let it happen now. I'm the type of person that visualize and analyze every aspect before acting. I don't know why I didn't act upon those tactics like I did in the past. It's too late to even try to fix the mistakes that I've done, on second thoughts , the mistakes you've done. I'm so sorry to tell you to take distance from me this way, but it's the only I can come up with so we both wont get hurt in this so called love relationship.

Yours truly

Lila

When he had finished reading the letter, he was in disbelief, he couldn't understand why she would walk away like that. He wondered what mistakes that he had done. Was is because he couldn't really give her his full attention lately, after that he could not think of another reason why she would leave him so brutally like that. Why did she leave."Lila I can't believe that you did this to me" he decides to call her on her cell phone to see that she was still in New-York. He dials her phone number, a few moments later someone picked up the phone.

"Hello"Arnold was surprised because a man answered the phone.

"Hi , isLila there"

'Lila she's busy right now. Can I take a message"

"Yes, can you tell her to call me back as soon as possible. I to talk to her."

"Can I have your name please."

"Arnold, she knows who I am"

In the backArnold heard a voice. It sounded likeLila's voice.

"Honey, who are you talking too"Lila said.

"A a man named Arnold"

Lilagrabbed the phone and said

"Arnold, why are you calling me"

"I want to talk about the note you left I want you to explain everything to me, and why did you call that man honey?"

"Don't you get it, it's over between you and me"

"How long have been going out with this man"

"Over 8 months"

"I can't believe you Lila, you had me going like a blind fool"

"I'm sorry ok"

"No you're not, because if you were you wouldn't do such thing to me. If it's over like you said than I don't ever want to see your face again"

Arnoldhung up the phone, he finally realized what's been going on.Lila have been cheating on him all this time. Those were the mistakes that she'd done. It felt like all the tree years that they were together meant nothing to her.Arnold lovedLila deeply, but now he believed that love makes you blind.

He walked to the stereo to put some music to change the mood that he was in.

" Lila, I can't believe you" he whispered to himself . "You played me nicely, how am I going to tell Abby about this one".

Helgawas Arnold 's best-friend of all times, they grew up together in the big apple. He would always tell her the problems thatLila would cause him.Arnold decided to call Helga.

"Hello" said Helga

"Hey Helga, how you doing"

"Hi Arnold, I'm doing good, I just finished work"

"Are you busy tonight?"

"No, did you want to do something"

"Yeah, do you want to meet me at LIFE JOINTS in like half and hour."

"Yeah sure"

"Thanks, bye babe"

"Bye Arnold"

Life joints, was a night club, where Arnold andHelga would go too one in while when they had nothing to do. TonightArnold felt like he was in need of a drink, he still couldn't digest what Lila did to him. He went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, than got dress. He had 15 minutes to get to Life Joints. He took the elevator, went to the parking lot went inside his car and drove away. He got there before Helga, he decided to pay for both of them. When he got inside he went straight to the bar and ordered a tequila forHelga and a few shooters for him.

"HeyArnold sorry I'm late"

"hey Helga"

Helgasaw something was wrong because he would normally only take not more than two or tree shooters. There was about 10 of them

"Hum,Arnold are you ok"

" I got you a tequila"

"thanks. But are you ok? Did something happened between you and Lila?"

"Lila who is Lila"

"OkArnold tell me what happened"

" Lila left me"

"Oh I'm so sorry Arnold, but did she tell you why she left?"  
"she cheated on me over 8 months."

"Arnold are you going to be ok"

"I'll be fine, I just need one more shooter."

"No I think that you had more than enough. I'm driving you back home right now"

"I don't want to go. Too many memories, do you mind if I stay at your place instead"

"Of course not, you can stay there until you feel better ok"

"Thanks a million Helga"

"What friends are for"

HelgabrothArnold to her Car, she would come and get his after. She drove to her apartment , she got Arnold out of the car, took the elevator and got to her condo. She slowly putted the key into to the door knob, and gently turned the key. She open the door and let Arnold in. He made his way to the couch and sat down, the expression on his face madeHelga feel sad. She knew that Lila could be really cruel with Arnold not to this point, but most of all she could not believe that she left him like that after 3 years and to top it with a cherry, she cheated on him. She could not take the way Arnold was look she went and sat down next to him.

"Arnold, I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say"

"It ok Helgait's not your fault ok, I should've known that she would do this after all the other things she did."

"Arnold don't blame this on your self ok, it's not your fault. Anyways it's her lost I know plenty of other women who would kill to be with you"

"Really name me five than I'll believe you"

"They are out there somewhere you just need to look a bit "

"I can't, I still love her"

Helgacould not believe that he just said that, he still loved her. It pinched Helga's heart, she looked away not trying to make any eye contact with him, sometimes only sometimes she wishes that Arnold would see the way she felt, and how it broke her down every time that he said he loved Lila. It's not like she loved him yesterday, but over the years that she knew him. When she was going to confess to him he broth her the news that he was going out with a girl name Lila.

"Helga are you ok" He asked.

If he would've looked a bit closer he could've seen that tears were on the border of Helga's eyes.

"Yes I'm fine" she said with a forced laugh and smile "yeah just fine".

The tears made their way down on he cheeks.

"not you're not" he said when he saw the tears "What's wrong he said while wiping the tears away.

"I just feel real bad for you"

"It's ok you don't have to shed tears for me ok, I can do that on my own" he said with a smile.

"Yeah I know, but your pain is my pain"

"I don't deserve a friend like you"

"I know"

" you're not helping. So do I get the couch or the bed"

"What do you think"

"The bed"

"Keep dreaming Gab, the couch is waiting for you"

"Unless…"

"Unless what"

"Unless we share the bed "

"No"

"But come on we can both be comfortable" he said with pleading eyes

"No"

"Please, I need a soft bed to mend my broken heart"

"Fine, you can sleep with me, it's not because I want too it's because I want you to feel better and move on."

"thanks a million"

"you'll have to pay me a million"

that's chapter hoped you enjoyed


	2. Morning Fight

!I've Been Here All Along!

Chapter 2:Morning Fight

The next morning Helga found herself in Arnold's arms. She told him to stay on his side of the bed even though she did trust him.

"Oh Arnold I'm sorry, didn't mean to sleep in you like that" Helga said while she was getting up, she had a hint of embarrassment on in her voice

"it's ok Helga "

Helga got off the bed and walked towards the door, she turns around and looked at Arnold with pity eyes.

"Arnold are you going to be ok"

"I'll try not to think about it, but I know that it will be kind of hard, because it's never easy to forget the one we love"

"Arnold you are going to have to learn to let go, if she had the courage to do this to you do you seriously think that she loved you" Helga said in pure jealously, because she hated the fact that he still loved Lila.

" Helga you're not helping"

"No I think that I am someone needs to bring you back to reality. Wasn't it obvious that she was cheating on you. Did she kissed you the same way as before, touch the same way, I don't think that she did" Helga's voice getting a bit louder.

"Helga what is wrong with you, you're saying all these things like you knew about it"

Helga just stared at him not knowing what to say.

"Well Helga did you know that Lila was cheating on me?"

Helga still didn't answer, and Arnold started to be a bit suspicious .

"Helga is there something you know that I should know, what are you hiding from me"

"Arnold I'm sorry" her voice sounded like she was about to cry.

"Well Helga what are you hiding from me"

"I knew"

"You knew what"

"That Lila was cheating on you" the tears flowed out of her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me" Arnold was in shock in at the same time mad.

"Because I didn't want to see you get hurt"

"And how do you think I'm feeling right now"

"I'm sorry Arnold, I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me and it would ruin our friendship"

"That's not true" he said

"Yes you know it's true, because you were so crazy love that you would've chosen her side over mine and if you deny that you know that you would be lying" she said to defend herself

"Wow Helga I really don't know what to say"

"You could at lease try to understand "

"There's nothing there to understand"

Arnold walked passed her, he went into the living room got his coat and was about to walk out the door, Helga came in the room.

"Arnold where are you going " Helga was kind of scared because he wasn't sure what he would do to himself

"I'm going out to think"

"Are you coming back"

"I don't know …" and he walked out the door.

Helga stood there in disbelief, she felt ashamed for doing this to Arnold. She was scared for their friendship and she was scared for her own heart because she could not stand fighting with him. She would've rather broken her own heart instead of his. This was not the time to make mistakes , now that Lila was out of the picture she can finally let her feelings show and maybe they could work something out. She made her way to the door and closed it .

"Maybe a good shower should help" she said to herself.

She got into the shower, and let the hot water fall on her body. She got out and dressed herself, she promised herself that she would not go out until Arnold comes back, even if it would take all day he was worth the wait.

She took the phone and dialed Phoebe's number, her only girl friend.

"Hello" Phoebe said

"Hey it's Helga"

"Is Gerald here"

"yeah, why"

"I was wondering if he was with Arnold"

"Oh yes he just got here, he didn't lookvery happy"

"That would be my fault"

"Ok Helga what did you do"

"Cindy was cheating on him and I knew and I didn't tell him about it, and we just got into a fight, can you make sure that he comes back here after he's done talking with Gerald. I'm so worried about him."

"Yes I will. So him and Lila are not together anymore"

"No they're not "

"And what are you gong to do about that"

"Nothing, what can I do Phoebe, confess to him he'll never accept me"

"Helga you'll never know until you try"

"Not now, right now I'm trying to make him understand that what I did was only for our friendship sake"

"Or was it for your own"

"It was for us"

"Well Helga I got to go, when you have kids it's not an easy life, I'll see you later ok"

"yeah bye Phoebe"

Helga hung up the phone and lay on the couch to wait for Arnold's arrival.

Over at Phoebe's house Arnold was in the basement with Gerald, Arnold was telling him about Lila.

"So you are telling me that Lila was cheating on you" Gerald said

"yes, and the worst is that Helga knew about it and didn't tell me about it"

"Did she told you why she did it"

"She said that she was scare for our friendship"

"Do you believe her"

"Yeah I do, but it feel's like I can't trust her anymore"

"Just because of one little secret. You knew that you wouldn't have believed her anyways she was right not to tell you"

"Are you on my side or hers'

"Arnold you it's true, you practically worshiped the grounds that Lila walked on"

"Was I that bad in love with her"

"It was almost contagious, but think about it , it might be for the better if you guys broke up, maybe there's someone who's more than what Lila was for you"

"You really think so"

"Believe me"

"But you know that I won't be able to forger about Lila so fast"

"It's ok as long you find happiness the pain will go away"

"Should I go back to see Helga"

"It would be the wise thing to do. And ask her a question"

"Witch one"

"What's the real reason why she didn't tell you about Lila"

"Ok I will, thanks Gerald"

"Any time buddy"

That was chapter two hope you enjoyed...

Thank you for the reviews, I'll update soon


	3. Questions

I've been here all along

Chapter 3 Questions

On his way to Helga's condo, he went to Life Joints and got his car. He drove for about 20 minutes before he got there. When Helga heard the buzzer ring she was happy because she knew that it was him. She quickly pressed the button to open the door down stairs. Helga waited impatiently for Arnold to come through the door. About a minute later she heard the knock on the door. She opened it and jumped into Arnold's arms. "I'm sorry" she whispered in Arnold's ear. He felt chills going down and up his spine, he felt a weird sensation inside of him, his heart made a little flip inside. He pulled away and looked at her and said

"I'm sorry too Helga I should've let you explain why you kept this from me"

"So you talked to Gerald about it"

"yeah" he said while closing the door behind him. They walked to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Helga, if you don't mind, can I ask you a question"

"Ok, what is it"

"I want to know how you found out about Lila"

"Remember that time when she ran to her parents house and said that you kicked her out of the apartment , she just wanted a reason to go away to meet the guy she's cheating with"

"But how did you know"

"I felt like something wasn't right . The next day I followed her around town until night. She went into the restaurant and this man was waiting for her. She was too comfortable with the man. I thought that they must be going out, and she proved me right. The next thing she did was she kissed the guy and you know how the rest goes."

"I see. I want to know why you didn't tell me"

"I told you I was scared for our friendship"

"Are you sure that's all"

"Yeah I'm sure" Helga know that she was lying, the real reason why, she wanted to let Arnold see how nasty Lila could be, and so he can realize his feelings towards her.Arnold did not seem satisfied with the answer that Helga gave him.

"Are you sure" he asked again

"Yes I'm sure"

He just smiled at her, heknew that there was another reason why she didn't tell him, but at the same time she could not shake the feeling he had when Helga had whispered in his ear.

"Helga"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to go out tonight to celebrate the fact that we are friends again."

"Yeah sure why not, you mind if we go to life joints"

"No just as long we're together" Helga gave him a smile and said

"Did you go get your car"

"Yeah I got it while I was coming here"

"Oh ok, well than I better get ready "

"yeah "

When they got to Life Joints and they sat at the table by the window. Helga took her regular tequila and Arnold some Bacardi with a vanilla twist. They were having a friendly chat.

"Thank you for helping Helga"

"I don't remember doing anything"

"Yes you did, today I'm feeling better and I'm thinking less and less about Lila, thanks to you. Thank you for bringing back to reality, like you said"

"Sorry about this morning"

"Don't be, it helped greatly"

"Can I ask you a question"

"go ahead"

"You say that you're feeling better and that you're getting over Lila, but what would you do if you see her tonight". Helga looked at Arnold, he seemed like he was looking at someone else. She turned around and fallowed his gaze. Helga was in chock, she saw Arnold looking at Lila coming through the doors.

"Arnold are you listening to me?"

"What…sorry I was lost for a second"

"You were looking at Lila right"

"How did kn…No I wasn't" Helga rolled her eyes and looked at Arnold in disbelief.

"You're unbelievable Arnold". She got up and made her out of the club. Arnold finally realized what happened, he went outside to see Helga walking to wards his car.

"Helga!" he screamed. She looked at him and kept on walking. He runs after her and caught up with her.

"What's up with you" Arnold asked

"What's up with me" she creamed

"Yeah I would like to know"

"You were looking at Lila, and than made a lie about not even seeing her"

"No that's not it, what I want to know is why are you so mad for. It's not like you have any feelings for me". Helga stood there in disbelief again and at the same time scared because she didn't know what to say.

"Helga I don't like it when I ask a question and you JUST stand there not saying anything"

"And what if I did answer you, would you at lease understand" she said in calmer tone.

"Well do you have feelings for me?". Helga was going to walk away, but Arnold caught her arm and turned her around.

"Well Helga do you? I want you to be honest with me about this"

Flashback….

During the 20 minutes before going back to Helga's condo Arnold received a call.

"Hello"

"Hey Arnold, it's Phoebe"

"Hi how are you doing, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you"

"It's ok I was busy with Nashaida, she had another booboo"

"ha-ha-ha, is she better now"

"Yeah she is, but that's not the reason why I'm calling"

"Ok shoot"

"Helga might kill me about this but I have to do it it's for her sake"

"Is something wrong with Helga" He sounded worried.

"No don't worry not thing major is wrong with her'

"Well I'm happy to hear that, so what about Helga"

"Well you see Arnold, Helga loves you"

"Well I know she's my friend and I love her too"

"Arnold how can you be so dense"

"What do you mean"

"Helga is in love with you, but you were too dumb to realized it and went of after Lila instead. Did you ever wonder why Helga didn't talk to you over a month"

"No"

"Remember that night when you told her about Lila"

"Yeah"

"Well mister, it was on the same night Helga wanted to confess her love to you"

"That's why she had a sudden change when I told her about Lila"

"Yeah, but I want to know if you ever felt something for her, because if you do or didshe needs to know"

"Why did you think I went after Lila"

"Because you loved her"

"No ,because I couldn't get Helga out of my head . I loved her too you know"

"Well next time you see her can you please tell her that"

"Gerald told me to do the same thing"

"Well will you"

"Yeah I'll try to"

"Ok thanks Arnold, bye"

"Bye"

End of flashback

"Well Helga do you , I want you to be honest with me about this"

sorry it took me so long to update...thanks for the reviews i greatly appreciate them.

chapter 4 should be on his way, hoped you enjoyed

too.good


	4. Goodnight

I've Been Here All Along

Chapter 4: Goodnight

"Well Helga do you , I want you to be honest with me about this"

"And what if I'm not"

"Than you'll never know how I feel about you"

"About me, what do you even feel for me"

"well I know that I love you"

"Stop it, why are you lying to me, you wouldn't do that if you knew how I feel about you"

"I know that you love me"

"…" Helga had nothing to say

"Well Helga please tell me that you do, I don't want to look like a fool"

"How do you think I felt when you told me about Lila"

"So you do love"

"Yes …I… do"

Helga hesitate on the words, afraid of what Arnold might do next. Arnold looked at her and smiled at her. He took her in his arms and kissed her. It was like how she had expected it to be, but not in the public like that. All suddenly they hear a voice calling Arnold's name.

"Arnold". This voice belonged no other than Lila. They let go of each other and turned to face Lila.

"What do you want, Lila what part of I don't ever wan to see your face again didn't you get". Helga looked at Arnold in disbelief, she never dreamed of the day that Arnold would scream after Lila like that.

"What are you doing with Helga"

"What do you think I was doing"

"I don't know if my eyes were lying to me, but I swear that I saw you kissing her"

"Yes I was, it would've lasted longer if you didn't come budging your way onto it. Now move out of my way, I need to take my lady home"

"What so now you're going out with her. It hasn't been a week and already you already found a replacement" Lila said in pure hatred

"What did you call Helga" Arnold said in pure fury

"Are you deaf, I called her a replacement"

"Watch your mouth, you don't want me to do anything that you might regret"

"Like what, what do you have on me that you could us against me". Arnold knew that he was stuck there, he looked around and Helga pulled on his shirt and showed a man flirting a girl. She nodded to let him know that it was Lila's cheating partner.

"Isn't that your man over there sweet talking that girl over there"

"You know what Arnold this is not over, and Helga if I were you, I'd watch my back"

"Is that supposed to be a threat " Helga said

"Take is as you want, but I'm going to make sure that you suffer". She blew a kiss at Arnold and walked away. Arnold turned to Helga's way and said

"You're not a replacement ok"

"I know, I never expected that from Lila, so much for little miss perfect"

"Yeah I know, but you know what it doesn't matter anymore, I got you and you got me"

"yeah "

"Ready to go home"

"Yeah, but it's more like my house"

"True"

When they got to Helga's condo, Arnold took Helga in the living room and looked at her sweetly.

"You know that I've been dreaming of this for a long time" he said

"Really"  
"I still can't believe that I said I love Lila, man was I fooled"

"You didn't love her"

"if you mean truly loved her than it's a no. I was sort if happy when she told me that it was over"

"Than why were you in such depressing mood"

"it gave me time to think and to be next to you"

"Even if we did have a fights"

"Yeah even so"

"It's getting kind of late don't you think it's time to go to bed "

"Yeah sure"

"Don't get any ideas bucko"

"What ever you say Helga"

"I like it better that way"

They went and prepare themselves before going to bed.

"Goodnight Arnold"

"Goodnight Helga". He leaned over and kissed her goodnight.

Thank you for the reviews amd sorry again it took so long to update. I'll start to write Chapter 5 right now.

too.good


	5. Sweetest Goodbye

I've Been Here All Along

Chapter 5: Sweetest Goodbye

This morning when Helga woke up, she felt like she was floating on cloud nine. Her and Arnold sleeping like this together, she never would've thought that it would actually happen one day. Now she believes that it was for the best if Lila and him broke up. The question that infuriated her mind was what in the world would Lila possibly think that could ruin her. But as long Arnold was here there's nothing that could separate them. she felt Arnold moving  
"You're awake" he said

"Yeah, I couldn't really sleep"

"Why"

"Lila"

"Don't worry about her, what can she do to possibly hurt you"

"That's what I'm wondering"

"Hey don't worry bout her, she's not worth your time, just let any thoughts of her go"

"Alright, but now i have to go work"

"What we're Monday already"

"Yes we've go to get a move on"

"Fine"

They made their way out of bed, and prepared themselves to go to work. Helga never felt so happy before, her and Arnold finally together. when she got to her office, her coworkers saw there was a big difference in her.  
"Helga why are you so glamorous this morning said Delilah

"Nothing in particular"

"Of you finally got Arnold I see"

"How did you know she said in surprise"

"Well let say I was there, it's just that you didn't see me"

"You were at life joints too"

"Yeah but don't worry I didn't tell nobody"

"Thanks"

"No problem. Oh Helga"

"Yeah"

"You received a new package from some one"

"Do you know from who"

"Lila sawyers I believe"

"What could she possibly want"

"It just said, you got him but not for long"

"What, are you sure that what it says"

"Yes"

"Ok I'll see you letter"

"Alright"

Helga went inside her office and called Arnold.  
"Hello"

"Hey Arnold, it's Helga"

"How you doing"

"Ok I guess"

"What are you doing tonight"

"Nothing really"

"Do you mind coming over at my place to get a few things with me"

"Yeah sure, but when are you finishing"

"Around 3;30, you"

"At 4"

"It's ok I'll just wait for you than"

"Ok, bye"

"See you later"

As the day went on soon came 3;30 came, Arnold made his way out of his building and went home. When he got there he was in chock because he saw a woman sitting down in his living room.

"Helga he said I thought that you were finishing at 4"

"You can't even recognize your ex"

"Lila what are you doing here"

"When I told you that I would get you back"

"I don't know who lied to you but, there's no more you and I. You told me it was over I dealt with it, now how about you just do the same ,ok "

"Oh Arnold don't give me that crap about moving on, I know that you still love me"

"I know what I feel, and right now I'm feeling nothing towards you. Except you hate, deception"

"I can prove that you still love me"

"Lila get it to your pea brain I don't love you, not even like you. What's there to prove and how are you going to prove if there's still something there"

"You want me to prove it to you"

"Be my guess"

Lila putted a malicious smile and walked toward Arnold, she placed her hands on hi shoulder and looked strait into his eyes and slowly she kissed him.

"Get of me now" Arnold said while he was pushing her away

At the same time Helga was coming out of the elevator and heard Arnold screaming like he was mad. She rushed to the door. She opens it all she saw was Arnold pushing Lila away.

" Arnold what happened" she said, she didn't know if she should be mad or shock, but she was definitely confused

"oh we were just having one of those moments, you know when couples are kissing" Lila said. Arnold glared at her, if they were able to kill, Lila would probably be 6 feet underground.

"No Helga that's not it"

"Than what is it"

"Lila shut up, Helga we are not together, or never again. Why would I want to waist my time a thing like her, now I really do regret having anything with her. You know what Helga let's just go and never come back here again. Lila you can keep the freaking apartment, and don't ever show your face in front of Helga's place again. Helga let's go"

"What about your stuff"

"I don't care don't' want anything that may have the slightest chance of reminding me of this thing over there"

"What did you call me"

"Are you deaf of what, he called you a thing" Helga said, she felt good it was payback from what she said last time. Arnold grabbed Helga's arm and walked out the door.

"Arnold are you ok"

"Never felt better. Don't worry, I wouldn't even consider going back with her. Took me a while to figure out her true face"

"It could've happened to anyone"

"No only the incapable, and gullible ones, like me"

"True"

"Hey your not helping my situation"

"I know"

"I love you Helga"

"Me too"

They walked out of the elevator and Arnold said

"Don't I get a kiss"

"What for"

"I need to get Lila smell of me"

"Good enough reason"

Helga leaned over and kissed him.

"Satisfied" She said

"Yes very"

yup i feel good about myself, i'm done Chaper5, hope you guys enjoy and plz review I greatly appreciate them

too.good


	6. in moments like this

I've Been Here All Along

Chapter 6: In moments like this

When they got to Helga's condo, Arnold went straight to the bed room. Helga fallowed him in.

"Arnold what's up" Helga said

"Nothing"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah" He gave her a smile to recon forte her that nothing is wrong.

"If you say so" she finally said and walked out of the room.

She made her way back to the living room, walked to the couch and let her body fall on it.

"Great way to start a Monday" she thought and close eyes trying not to think of all the things that had happened about half an hour ago. Unwillingly she fell asleep on the couch. Arnold in the room was looking at some old pictures that Helga and him took when they were back in elementary school. Looking at the old picture broth back some wonderful memories. He closed the photo album, he was wondering what Helga was doing. He placed the album where he took it and walked to the living room. He found Helga on the couch sleeping.

'she looks like an angel' Arnold thought 'I can't believe it took me this long to tell her that I love her'

He walked to the couch and dress himself the couch's level. He was admiring her beauty, he slowly leaned forward and kissed Helga. Without any hesitation Helga kissed him back.

"You're awake" He asked

"I am now"

"You slept well I supposed"

"You can say"

"Was I in your dreams"

"Always" she said smiling.

She took Arnold by the neck and pulled him closely to her and kissed him. Slowly the kiss got a bit deeper and more passionate, and they let each other go. Arnold looked in Helga's eyes intensely.

"Helga I never want to ever let another moment like ever pass me by ever again. I want us to stay like this forever in moments like this. I never want to let you go or let another separate us again. It's moments like this I was never able to have with Lila. I know that we've only be together for only matter of days, but everything that Lila was to me doesn't seem to compare with you. I've loved you for the longest time and you didn't know, because I was afraid that you might say no. now I know that it wasn't true. I really love you Helga, you've always met the world to me and still is even today. I love you and I'll always will" Helga looked at Arnold in astonishment, she'd never thought that she'd see the day when he would tell her these words. All that Helga could say was

" I love you too" and she kissed him.

----------------------------------------------

Well this is the End Hoped that you guys enjoyed it.

Too.good


End file.
